50 shades of Rivaille
by Lillypopxx
Summary: Eren interviewed the wealthy Rivaille after Eren notices that he wants him but knows nothing about him but Rivaille will change that Eren will find out who Rivaille really is and what he really likes. (enjoy:3)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting

Eren

I scowl with frustration as I look at myself in the mirror, my hair just wont behave the way I want it to. Everyone should be studying for exams but then there's me..getting ready to interveiw a successful business man that i know nothing of.

"You can borrow my car!" I hear Armin shout from the kitchen, I guickly grab his car keys not wanting to make anymore conversation or I'm sure I will be late but then he stops me "do you have your note book? oh and do you have the question sheet you made yesterday night?"

I relpy quickly with a simple yes while sighing, glancing at the things i have in my hand to double check that I have everything. I step out of mine and Armins apartment closing the door behind me with a slight bang, I rush down the fight of stairs making my way towards exit I notice Armins car parked right infront of the entrance, unlocking it whilst panting, "I should have got up earlier." I say to myself while starting up the car.

Noticing that I'm at my destination I see this tall building with bold letters saying "Rivaille State." knowing that that's the place where I have to go I park the car infront of the entrance. Stepping out I try the look at the very top of the building but fail bcause the sun burns my eyes, quickly looking away I jogg into the building towards the elevator pessing the button for the highest floor, whilst waiting for the elevator to reach the top my nerves start to kick in, trying to calm myself I bite my lip, force of habit I guess.

The small ding of the elevator nocks my back into reality, as i walk out i notice a lady at the small reception "Do you have an appintment?" she asks with a smile waiting for my responce.

"E-eren Jaeger" I say not noticing that I stuttered, she looks down at the computer and around five seconds later another lady comes walking towards me with the same smile as the other, she looks at me up and down then straight in the eye "Mr Rivaille will see you now." she tells me then turns around walking back from where I saw her come from, taking that as a signal to follow her I rush after her not wanting to get lost, the lady then stops infront of two large grass doors that are a cloudy white so I couldn't see through them but could slightly make out large objects in the room. She reaches for the door and whispers to me "good luck." she smile dropping and looking serious, now that she said that I could feel my nerves bubbling up again. She then opens the door too reveal a large, very clean room with large windows to look down on the city from above I then notice the large desk and and chairs that sit in the middle of the room but the very last detail I notice is the gray piercing eyes staring at me, I feel so vulnerable just standing there, he was wearing a jet black suit the fit him perfectly and he had an undercut that suit him well, he spoke which snapped me out of my trance "please, take a seat" he says with a smirk, moving his head off of his hand so he can point towards the seats infront of his desk,

"Yes, thank you." I say while moving my tence body towards the seats with his intence stare still on me, as I sit down I notice that I forgot a pencil, trying not to make eye contact i look around the room awkwardly, waiting for him to say something. I see him shift from where he was sitting to stand up and pass me one of the pencils from his desk I slowly look up so that I can grab it, once I got it in my hands I glanced at it seeing that it had his name "Rivaille" ingraved into the pencil I then whisper a " thank you" while he sits on the front of his desk, I then clear my throat and ask "ready?" he then replies with "when ever you are."

I start to explain why I'm there "Umm, so this is for the special graduation issue of the student papers." he then replys with a "Yes, i know."

I then quickly carry on saying "You are very young to gain this much power in a span of a few years, to what do you owe your success?"

"to what do i owe my success, seriously?" I then quickly say "yup" almost cutting him off completly. Then there was a long pause "business is about people and I've always been good with people."After he's done speaking I look up and say "maybe you're just lucky." Another long pause comes "It seems that the harder I work the more lucky I get." he says with another one of his smirks, "Maybe you just have a big heart." I add looking down at my notes, "some people say I don't have a heart, Mr Jaeger." once he says that I look up at him making eye contact I then say "Why would they say that?" he then answers my question with no hesitation "Because they know me well." I bite my lip wanting to change the subject I ask him another question,

"so Rivaille, do you have any intests outside of work? It says here you're not married." he then crosses his arms and leans forward and asks "Do you have any real questions, Mr Jaeger?" I then look at him wide eyes I say to him "yes..are you gay?" looking down at my lap quickly laughing a little then looking back up at him, he has the same serious face he has had on this whole time for when he wasn't smirking "And if i was...Mr Jaeger" He says smirking down at me with those perfect gray eyes "It wouldn't change a thing." I say back to him grabbing the pencil and putting it inbetween my lips, "So what about-" he was suddenly interrupted by the lady that showed me the way here "Mr Rivaille, sorry to interrupt but your next meeting is soon." without leaving eye contact with me he say "Cancel, we're not finished here." the lady looks down and reply with "yes sir." there was a long pause but he moves and sit in the chair next to me once he sat down he crosses his legs "I want to know more about you." I bite my lip and look down at my lap "there's nothing really to know, I mean look at me.." i laugh a little and look back up to him, serious as ever

"I am." I look at him speechless and stand up to leave, he then also stands up he walks me to the elevator I came up by, we both make eye contact and as the doors start to close I hear him say my name "Eren" just as the doors are about to close I quickly say back to him "Levi."

**tell me if you see any mistakes, hope you liked the first chapter:3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at the apartment.

"Eren! you're home, how was it? what was he like?" Armin says running towards me as soon as I get through the door, I stuggle to answer his question with his arms around my neck nearly chocking me, "what can i say? I'm glad it's over and i never have to see him again. He was so serious and intimidating." I shrug whilst trying to pull him off me, "but you do have to admit he is hot" he says to me while walking back to the sofa, I shrug again "If you're into that type of person then I guess so." following him "oh and I asked him if he is gay." I scowl remembering the smirk he gave me when I asked him the question, "well..he hasn't ever been in a picture with a woman before so I thought I should just put that on there.." he looks at me smiling, remebering what Rivaille said to answer the question I replied back to Armin saying "He did give me an answer though.." I wink at Armin he then looks wide eyes at me "are you serious?!" he shouts leaning right towards my face, "well he didn't exactly say he was...but he was obviously trying to tease me in a way." I told him, before he could eve say anything else, there was a long awkward pause "well...what did he say?" he leans in closer

"he said some thing around the lines of 'and what if I were?' I just answered him with 'that wouldn't change a thing' and Armin please give me some space.." I tell him. "Anyway, Armin I think that I can still make it too my shift at the hardware store." I say quickly checking the clock on the wall to see if I still had time.

I'm glad I still had time for my shift so I could get my mind off of Rivaille, I started aranging some nails but Mikasa, my boss and childhood friends, comes around the corner and says "hey Eren, can you help me out back?" I look up at her and nod "yeah, give me a minute." I arange the rest of the nails on the hook then get up making my way towards where Mikasa had gone, once I'm around the corner a man is stanging there which make me jump and step back a little but then I notice those same gray eyes I saw earlier "Levi?" I whisper and step back once again "What a pleasent suprise, Mr jaeger." he says with one of his signature smirks "please call me Eren and why are you in here?" I say looking down at the floor thinking that I sounded a little rude

"I'm in here for business. I needed to pick up a few things, are you free?" he says back to me making me look up from the floor "y-yeah, what can I help you with?.." there was a pause before he answered me "do you have cable ties?", "yeah we do, follow me." I make eye contact nearly forgetting what we're even having a conversation about until he spoke up and said "please lead the way, Mr Jaeger." I start walking towards the place where the cale ties were, once he grabbed on I ask him "Is that eveything you need?.." he looks at me says "yes, that's all, thank you." once he made sure it was the right thing we walk back to the cash register, not speaking to him I laugh at little remembering Armin talking about how 'hot' Rivaille is, "what's so funny?" he asks. "oh nothing, I was trying to think of a way to get a picture of you for the schools paper.." I say grabbing a bag to put the cable ties in "would you like and original or should we arange a photo shoot?" he says looking at me while grabbing the bag "you'd do that?" I look at him wide eyes with hope, he then slides a card towards me "call me...about the pictures." I look down at the card then back up to him "oh...yeah I will." once I finish speaking he smirks then walks towards the exit without say anything or even looking back, I watch him lower himself into his car through the window of the store "stop Eren that's weird." I whisper to myself looking back into the store rather at him.

At the photoshoot

"Thanks again for doing this Mr Rivaille." I hear Armin say with a really big smile and he just replies with "I'm happy to help." I just stare at him, I always thought that he looked good in suits.."Okay, should we try one with you smiling?" the photographer asks taking a few more shots, the photographer is my friend Jean..I never really got on well with him, seeing that Rivaille didn't smile Jean whispers "or not..." but clearly everyone heard him, I then notice Armin lean towards me and whispers "you have realized that he hasn't stopped looking at you since we got here..." I then bite my lip and whisper back to him "he asked me to go for a coffee once we finished with this." he looks up at me and giggles, yes..Armin just giggle, "I know, shh." I smile back at him.

"so, is he your boyfriends?" Rivaille asks me while we're walking out of the room where we took the photos "who?" I ask him "the photographer.." he looks down at his wrist readjusting his watch "Jean?...no, no, no way.." I laugh a little then look at my feet, "oh..well I saw the way he was smiling at you." I raise my eyebrow "really?...I pretty much hate him..he only done this to pay me back for something." he then is the one to raise an eyebrow "it didn't seem that way..so what about the girl at the store?.." I notice that we're at the entrance of a coffee shop "Mikasa?..No, she's more like family and plus I'm gay..." I mutter the last part. We then order our coffees and sit down at a round table at the center of the shop, I grab the cup but notice it's too hot for me to handle so i rest my fingers at the top of the cup, "you seen nervous." He says making me look up from my fingers and shug "I guess I find you intimidating.." he then raises an eyebrow and says "I'm used to getting my own way." "life must get rather boring then.." I am the one to smirk at him now. "Tell me about your family." he says out of the blue making me jump a little "my family? well both my parents died when I was fifteen and have been living by my self ever since." after such a long time I can finally talk about my familys death without runnig and crying..it was a hard time for me, "anyway..that photo shoot went well Armin see-" he interrupted me, "I'm sorry, I'll walk you out." he got up quickly which stunned me yet annoyed me at the same time he nearly left me behind, once we were out side his pace sped up. While I was there basically jogging to catch up with him "Is it becuase you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" he then readjusted his tie and looked at me "I don't do romance." he then ran his finger through his hair as he said that. I didnt notice that the red light was on so I stepped onto the road trying to get infront of him so he'll look at me but I get pulled back onto the pavement by him "Watch it." he shouts while pulling me into his arms so I'm not infront of the moving traffic, he still has his arms wrapped around my waist I look down at him trying to figure out how someone so short could be so strong anyway notice him looking right at me, he then reaches up and gently strokes my cheek "I'm not the man for you...you should stay clear of me." he whispers so only I can hear what he said "I have to go" he says dropping his hand from my cheek "good bye Mr Rivaille." I turn away from him and start walking towards my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**so the biggining of this chapter is time skipped to when they're out in a club but what happened before, they agreed to go to a club to get their minds of school but to Eren his mind of Levi. And I update every saturday..:3 and please tell me if you see any mistakes. Enjoy..oh and there's some stronge langue**

Chapter 3

Armin drapes an arm around my shoulder "Hey Eren losen up a little, bartender person can we have some shots over here?!" the bartender then look up at him, winks then looks Armin up and down then walks away to get the shots "Armin I think that guy just checked you out." I whisper to him thinking that everyone in the club is trying to listen because at the time...I was pretty drunk. The bartender walks down towards up and gently places the drinks on the table after that looking up at him and motining him closer with his index finger, obviously Armin then sits up to move closer to him because that was the type that he was into, before that guy could stick his tounge in Armins mouth I whispered in Armins ear "I gotta pee, don't do anything you wouldn't infront of your mother." he then glared at me and I quickly ran away from him.

Marking my way through the crowd of drunk people I walked out side sitting on a little bench next to the sitting area, I then was alone and still all I could think about was Rivaille so I fished out my phone from my pocket, going onto my contacts I scrolled the contacts until I saw his name "Rivaille" I hovered over his name for a good five minutes debating whether I should call him or not but then I shouted getting everyones attention "why the fuck not!" I then cringed noticing everyones eyes on me but I then whispered a small "sorry" and everyone went back to what they're doing. I clicked the call button and I noticed that he picked up on only the second ring "Eren." he said before I interupted him "oh hi Levi." I noticed him taking a second to reply "I hear other people...Where are you?" I could tell that by now he was smirking by now..that shitty smirk..."I'm at a club but I kinda really need to pee.." I hear him snort then relpys "Eren have you you been drinking?.." I giggle at the fact he noticed that I was drunk "uh huh. Of course yeah I have, Mr Fancy pants." I could tell he was annoyed with what I just said "Listen to me...I want you to go home right now." I noticed that his voice got lower when he is angry...kinda thought it was sexy..."You're so bossy, Eren lets go for a coffee, no stay away from me Eren, wait no never mind come here." I say motining me arms back wards and forwards trying to prove my point even though knowing he can't see me "That's it, I'm coming to get you, which bar are you at." I then quickly say "I dunno sorry." then I hung up the phone while he was still trying ask me again and slip my phone back into my pocket

My phone suddenly starts to ring again so I got my phone back out of my pocket and answered "Hello?" I then heard Levis voice "I know where you are, I'm coming to get you." before I could even reply he hung up, I then shout "What an asshole..." not even caring that I gained stares again.

I stand up walking towards the road stubbling a couple of times, I then see Jean coming out of the club walking towards me...when did Jean get here?..I notice that he's carring my jacket "here, It's cold." I grab my jacket and slip it on while looking up at him and saying "thanks." I'm never going to get along with him...but this was sweet of him, I see that he's also drunk because he turns me around and presses me onto his chest I try to pry his arms off me but they just wont budge "I've always wanted to do this." I then look up at him rather then at his hands which are grabbing me tightly "do what?" "I like you.." He smiles trying to make as much eyecontact with me so that I could see he was serious, "you do?" leans intowards me but I quickly press my hand against his chest to stop him from kissing me "No, no, no I'm sorry Jean I just don't see you that way." he trys again to kiss but is pulled off me by Levi "Didn't you hear him? he doesn't like you." I look at him and he looks straight back "Levi.." before I could say anything else I pretty much emptied my lunch and the shots onto the pavement while that was happening Levi was holding my hair and Jean walked away as soon as he was pulled off of me, "Don't look at me...I look gross." he then hands me a tissue and I hear him reapet "Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, anyway lets go home.." I look up at him while dropping the tissue into the bin behind me "but I'm with Armin.." I tell him walking back towards him, "don't worry I told Erwin to tell him you're leaving with me." I look at him then quickly try to readjust my coat "Who's Erwin?" I was sceptical about this Erwin person "He's my brother in law, he's inside talking to him right now, come on." He lightly grabs my arm leading me inside, he leaves me at the bar walking towards Armin and the tall person he was dancing with, I couldn't exactly see all of his features but I could see that he had blond hair with an undercut but shorter then Levis and eyebrows the size of half his face which made me laugh, I then saw Levi whisper something into Erwins ear, Erwin doesn't reply just nods then goes back to dancing with Armin, Armin slips his hands around Ewrins neck trying to get closer and it seems Armin doesn't even mind, anyway once Levi is back standing next to me I look at him and say "so that's your brother." he looks at me and says "not by choice, now lets go." I smile but I feel hot and really faint "Um Levi..I think I might faint.." he looks at me and say "what? now?" after he said that I remember nothing, how awkwards I probably fell forward into his arms..


End file.
